1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for making an artificial rattan web, more particularly to a method using a guiding body for preventing an artificial rattan strip from twisting during weaving.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method for making an artificial rattan web normally involves using guiding and positioning means, such as a block formed with a guiding hole, to guide and direct a moving artificial rattan strip to weaving means for weaving. However, the conventional guiding and positioning means is unable to prevent the artificial rattan strip from twisting.